An internal combustion engine of the type in question is known from DE 42 04 522 C1, which comprises a noise-damping device. The device comprises a shell, which covers the power plant on the side facing the oil pan, at least one opening being provided within this shell to carry lubricating oil away to the oil pan. The opening leads out into a damping chamber, which has at least one drain opening offset from the first opening. In the case of engines with a compensating shaft under the crankshaft, a corresponding type of damping can also be achieved by means of a special design of the shell and of the compensating shaft. A goal of the inventive device is to prevent pulsating noise from acting directly on the oil pan and thus to achieve a low level of sound radiation from the oil pan, especially in the low-frequency range.
EP 0 515 773 B1 describes a device for reinforcing the crankcase of an internal combustion engine. The reinforcing device is provided with openings between the connecting-rod or guide surfaces and thus functions in the manner of an oil windage tray. This oil windage tray is intended to separate oil from gases containing oil mist.
Another internal combustion engine with a shell-like oil deflecting part is known from DE 40 01 470 A1. This part is located in a parting seam of the internal combustion engine extending around an edge of the oil pan. An integrated seal, which is intended to simplify the assembly of the internal combustion engine, is provided on the flange-shaped edge of the oil deflecting part.
Other similar internal combustion engines are known from DE 199 58 743 A1 and from DE 1 576 361.